Something About December
by QuillsAndInk221
Summary: Just a little SuperWhoLock Christmas. I DO NOT OWN THE FANDOMS OR CHARACTERS. I MAKE NO MONEY. I LIVE TO ENTERTAIN. Happy holidays from the Quills team


Something About December

 _Let all your memories_ _  
_ _Hold you close_ _  
_ _No matter where you are_ _  
_ _You're not alone_ _  
_ _Because the ones you love_ _  
_ _Are never far_ _  
_~Something about December, Christina Perri

'Twas the late afternoon before Christmas, and all through the bunker, not a creature was stirring. No, stirring wasn't the right word. Running around like headless chickens and in some cases creating havoc was more correct.

Dean had invited friends from overseas to them for Christmas for the first time, and he was determined not to disappoint them. There was hell on earth, but he'd be damned if he couldn't throw together a nice Christmas for his friends and family. Dean stepped out from the kitchen to appraise the chaos that was ensuing. Castiel, who had been helping Dean in the kitchen, wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, and gently pressed a thoughtful kiss on the side of Dean's neck.

"This is a disaster." He stated calmly. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's our disaster."

Sam and Charlie were in an aggressive argument about which captain had been the best to lead the U.S.S. Enterprise. Sam stubbornly maintained it was Kirk ("you can't discount William Shatner's best role!"), which Charlie scoffed at. She remained rooted in that it was Piccard ("Patrick Stewart is Jean-Luc Piccard _and_ Professor X. He wins.") was the best. As they argued, the pair were carefully unwrapping ornaments. _Real_ ornaments. Dean had ensured that. He'd spent a few nights hustling pool to get the funds to buy everything they needed. Lucifer watched the pair argue. His expression was intensely intrigued, but otherwise mild. He unobtrusively hung the ornaments on their Christmas tree.

After escaping the cage, Lucifer discovered a spell that would allow Nick's body to house him. And then, he searched for the bunker. The Winchesters were wary of him at first. Particularly Sam, but Lucifer intended no harm. He even brought Bobby and Charlie back as a show of good will. He still disliked humanity, but he also took up a scientific interest in them, like a man studying chimpanzees. He was the quiet observer to their daily life. He moved into a guest bedroom, he helped in hunts and with cleaning. Eventually, he became comfortable enough to start showing his personality. His abrasive way of showing affection and his dry, dark humor fit in well. Lucifer loved Sam. He always would. But he knew Sam could never love him like that in return, so he brought Gabriel back to see Sam happy. Dean trusted Lucifer after that. Sam was grateful to have his boyfriend back. And Lucifer was just happy to be part of a family again.

The Christmas tree was from Bobby, who was telling Sam and Charlie to 'stop being idgits'. Sam was planning to go out and find one, when Bobby pushed him aside. He was wrapped in a warm winter coat, and with a gruff "gimme that ax, boy." he was gone. Two hours later and he returned with a tree and Crowley at his side. He had an arm wrapped around Crowley's shoulders.

"Hello, boys." The demon grinned savagely.

"Uh, Bobby...?" Sam had asked uncertainly.

"Don't question me, boy." Bobby had replied and led Crowley into the house. Crowley was an odd addition to the family, his manner was off putting to everyone else, but Bobby vouched for him and that was enough.

Gabriel was in charge of addressing and sending Christmas cards. Gabriel had good handwriting and Dean was punishing him for demolishing two batches of cookies. He was unhappy with the arrangement and was alternating between catcalling at Sam and undermining Crowley's attempt at decorating the rest of the bunker.

It was Lucifer's idea to send out Christmas cards. They did have friends, other than the ones who were due to arrive and Lucifer thought it'd be nice for them to receive something. Dean secretly thought it was because Lucifer liked seeing his name written as Lucifer Winchester. Lucifer liked to be part of something.

Dean had settled well into his position as head of the family. Ever the older brother, Dean was patriarchal by nature. Satisfied that his flock was getting on by themselves, Dean returned to the kitchen with Castiel in tow. Dean looked over Christmas dinner. Tonight he would just be grilling some burgers and the works, but tomorrow Dean and Castiel had prepared and planned a proper Christmas feast. Cookies were baking in the oven and Dean sat on top of a counter to guard them from archangels with sticky fingers. Castiel sat beside him and tangled their legs together.

"This will be our first Christmas _together_." Castiel murmured. Dean brought him in for a deep kiss.

"Yeah, it will. Don't worry, honey, I have a good present picked out for you." Castiel chuckled. Dean wrapped an arm around his midriff.

"And I, you, Dean." Castiel smiled. The cookies beeped and Dean jumped to pull them out of oven. He set them in the fridge to cool. Castiel snagged one off the top. As an angel, the heat didn't bother him and he suffered no burns.

"This is very good, Dean." Castiel said with a smile. Dean swiped some crumbs from the corner of Castiel's mouth.

"Thanks." Dean shut the fridge and wrote a pointed warning to Gabriel on a sticky note and stuck it on the fridge. Hand in hand he and Castiel went into the living area with everyone else and plopped down on the couch.  
Charlie had taken up Dean's armchair and was curled up with her iPad. Bobby and Crowley were sitting on a luxurious red love seat taken from Crowley's palace. Sam sat on the other side of the couch with Gabriel tucked against his chest in an awkward position Dean thought couldn't be comfortable. Lucifer sat cross-legged on the floor and carefully cut out paper snowflakes. For a moment they all enjoyed the silence. It was quickly destroyed by Dean's phone ringing. He answered.

"Hello?" Dean listened a moment then cracked a grin and cupped a hand around the receiver. "It's Sherlock." A murmur of approval rose and fell amongst Dean's family. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll be there." Dean hung up the phone.

"How are they?" Castiel asked

"Good. They're about to get on the connection. It takes about a half hour to get to the airport and their flight is only fifteen minutes. I gotta go." Dean stood and Castiel rose to wrap him in a warm embrace.

"Be safe." He said, giving Dean's cheek a peck. Dean returned the kiss, and grabbed his jacket. He chose to ignore Sam's vexed bellows about how no one wanted to see them go at it like teenagers. In lieu of replying, Dean gave Sam's hair a patronizing ruffle.

"Charlie, you want to come?" Dean asked. Charlie immediately set down her iPad.

"And meet the real live Sherlock Holmes? You bet!" She bounded to her room to grab her coat.

"Lucifer's in charge. Keep Gabe away from my damn cookies. Cas, I want you to go into our bedroom. Your present is in there." Dean said imperiously. Castiel quirked an eyebrow.

"Would this be the very room that you have disallowed me entry since eight this morning?" Dean grinned impishly.

"The very same." Dean nodded sagely. "Charlie, come on!" Dean turned and bellowed down the hall, "train is leaving!" Charlie dashed from her room.

"Ready!" Dean ushered her to the car. The Impala rumbled and Dean eased her out into the snow. Charlie turned to him.

"What did you get Cas?" she demanded. Dean smiled but didn't take his eyes from the road.

"You'll see. I'm sure he'll text." No sooner had the words left his mouth when Dean's phone buzzed. Charlie reached over to take it from Dean's jacket pocket. She unlocked it and gave a very high pitched squeal.

"Dean, you did _not_." She smacked his shoulder. Dean grinned. Castiel had sent him a picture of himself but in one hand, he cradled a tiny golden kitten with black spots. Beneath he had written 'I love her.'

"I knew he would like her." Dean smiled.

"How did you even get her?" Charlie asked.

"I never kiss and tell." Dean relied. "She's part wild cat or something, so she'll get pretty big and Cas has been wanting something like that for a while. Cats are pretty self-sufficient so she'll be fine when we're hunting."

"You are officially the best boyfriend ever." Charlie declared. Castiel sent a few more pictures of the kitten, and Charlie cooed over them.

"He asked if she's is a little young to be separated from her mother." Charlie reported. She was the official giver of information when Dean was driving.

"Yeah, she only opened her eyes like a week ago, I guess. But the mother abandoned her or died or something. She needs to be bottled fed in an hour or so. I've got the formula." Charlie continued to babble about the new addition until they reached the airport. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson stood hand in hand waiting for them. Dean pulled up and rolled down Charlie's window.

"Get in fellas." Dean hollered. Sherlock rolled his eyes and went to put their suitcases in the trunk. He shut it and he and John squeezed in the back. Charlie's eyes were like saucers. Dean chuckled at her expression.

"John, Sherlock, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is John Watson and Sherlock Holmes."

"How do you do?" John asked pleasantly. Dean started the car and headed back home.p

"Perhaps you and John can blog together." Sherlock commented. Charlie vibrated with excitement from the deduction.

"Was the flight okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes." John replied.

"We're missing a case." Sherlock complained.

"But it's okay, because we _agreed_ that is was far better to see our friends than work on case that was only an eight anyway." John said in his 'Captain Watson' voice.

"It was a _nine_ …" Sherlock whined.

"No." John said sternly. Charlie giggled.

"Okay, they can stay." She grinned. Dean returned it.

"Yeah, they're entertaining." Dean craned his neck to give John a quick wink. Once they reached the bunker, Charlie was the first to notice the large blue police box that was out front, which annoyed Sherlock. Dean parked the car and Sherlock got their bags. The four of them trouped in the bunker. The Doctor, River, Lucifer, Crowley and Castiel standing around the Christmas tree. They barley gave Dean, Charlie, Sherlock, and John a half glance.

"What's up?" Dean asked. He pulled Castiel against his chest. Castiel pointed to where the kitten was laying on a branch.

"How in the hell…you know what I don't want to know." Dean grumbled.

"I've named her Holly." Castiel said.

"You can't keep calling him 'not mum'." The Doctor said. Dean gave him a look. "I speak kitten." He clarified.

"Hello sweetie." River smiled. Dean leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"For God's sake." Sherlock exclaimed He pushed through the group and plucked Holly from the branch. She gave an indignant squeak. Dean took her from Sherlock.

"Come on, little girl. It's dinner time!" Dean told her. He handed her off to Castiel and went to make her kitten formula. He put it in a little bottle and gave it to Castiel to feed her. She took to it immediately and Castiel glowed.

"Thank you Dean." He murmured.

"No problem. Where are Amy, Rory, Sammy, and Gabe?" Dean asked.

"I believe Sam and Gabriel are engaging in intercourse and Amy and Rory are putting their things away." Castiel replied.

"In that case, let's go make dinner." Dean smiled.

Dean was always happiest when he could attest for the safety of his loved ones and the fullness of their bellies. River and the Doctor were enjoying happy banter with Sherlock, John, and a reluctant Lucifer. Charlie and Sam had brought up their earlier argument, much to the exasperation of Crowley and Bobby. Gabriel was kissing Sam's cheek. No one could ascertain whether he was trying to cheerlead or distract. Dean and Castiel sat close. Holly was curled up on the table. Castiel stroked her idly with a finger. Dean kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, Cas. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Dean. Love you too."


End file.
